


I'm Yours (And You're Mine)

by nursal1060



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Bottom Black Bolt, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comforting Medusa, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Emotional Black Bolt, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Female-Centric, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Guilty Pleasures, Hair bondage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Healing, Healing Sex, Healthy Relationships, Inhumans (Marvel), Kings & Queens, Light Bondage, Long Hair, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Modern Royalty, Muteness, Mutual Masturbation, Restraints, Riding, Roleswap, Royalty, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Romance, Slow Sex, Top Medusa, True Love, Understanding, magical hair, mutual love, no rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After an emotionally taxing meeting with his brother, Blackagar is left emotionally broken and hurt. Only Medusa knows how to heal her husband's heart through love and understanding.





	I'm Yours (And You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~!  
> So, I don't know about my fellow Marvel fans, but I found out about this pairing very recently while playing the app Marvel Future Fight. Medusa and Black Bolt have a 'King and Queen' power up, and that got me curious. And when I get curious, I start researching.  
> I was shocked to see that not only is there a Netflix 'Inhumans' show coming out sometime, but there's not a lot of Medusa/Black Bolt fics out there, especially on AO3.
> 
> EVEN MORE SHOCKING, before I posted this fic, I couldn't find ANY Medusa/Black Bolt smut fics or art! Not one! D:
> 
> So i decided to take a leap and do one! I have yet to read the Inhuman comics, so I may have gotten some things wrong in this fic (so please forgive me if I did) ^^;  
> So anyway!  
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as always! <3

Medusa approached the royal bedchamber of the palace with a look of heavy concern on her face. Her husband Blackagar, the Black Bolt, had been in their room all day. It was uncommon for the King to sleep in late, but it happened on occasion. However, the King had never slept in all day. Not once in his entire reign had he slept in while the sun set. Of course, he had requested the servants and the rest leave him alone for the time, but Medusa was his wife, and she went right up to their room once all other methods to rouse him had failed. 

Medusa understood Blackagar more than anyone else did, and while she could rule the kingdom alone for the day, that wasn’t the issue. She could easily handle affairs without him around. The issue was his behavior being abnormal and out of the blue. None of the guards tried to stop her as she climbed the tower of stairs to their room, her copious amounts of hair trailing behind her.

She decided to start off gently, very quietly opening the door and addressing him, “Blackagar, love. What’s wrong? You never sleep in like this.” She noticed the room was pin-drop silent, not even a shuffle of acknowledgement could be heard. Medusa entered with caution and went straight for their bed in the middle of the room. She could see his unclothed figure in the bed beyond the sheer canopy, but he wasn’t asleep like other told her. He was sitting upright in bed, looking down at his hands and not moving.

Softly, Medusa approached him and sat on the edge of bed. She stayed a bit away from him, as she was unsure what was happening in his head. Her hair moved forward to gently caress him and tilt his chin to look at her. Her heart sunk when she saw his face and expression. Blackagar’s face had streaming lines of tears running down them. His usual stoic expression was gone, and what was left appeared just to be a hollow shell of the man he was. His eyes were dark and lifeless. Blackagar was clearly bothered by something and it was crippling him internally. That much she could see just from his face.

“What’s wrong dear?” She got closer on the bed to him, slowly as to not seem overbearing. Sometimes it was difficult having a husband who was a self-imposed mute, because Medusa had to read every minor detail of Blackagar’s face and body to understand him. She looked him over carefully: the state of his muscles, his posture, the muscles in his face, the way he looked at her. His arms extended forward and he closed the gap between them with a hug. His strong hands ran over her clothed back in quick motions, as if he was desperate... like he was begging for her.

Medusa quickly read all the signs he gave her and pulled back just a bit to look him in the eyes. His eyes still streamed tears, which was very rare of her to see. She comforted him and continued to caress his body with her long red locks while she ran a hand along his cheek. The hurt on his face made so much more sense to her now. His need for her made sense.

“I’m not going anywhere...I am yours...I will never hurt you like that.” She ran her fingers through his dark brunette hair. She rarely saw his vulnerable side this clearly, and realizing that his fears were eating at him, she knew she had to help. The last thing Blackagar wanted was to lose his wife, his queen, his soulmate. Something big must have happened at last night’s meeting with his brother, Maximus, to make him worry as much as he was. All Medusa knew she could do was show him how much she loved him and remove any doubt.

Medusa kissed Blackagar with passion. She kept him moving slow while they kissed; she felt that he would almost devour her if she didn’t. As they kissed, Medusa controlled her hair so she could help Blackagar with unzipping her long purple gown. She could feel from the covers that her husband was naked, not just from the waist up which was typical of him. Her hair gently pulled back their sheets as her gown and shoes came off and landed on the floor. It was only a matter of time before they were both naked, skin-to-skin pressed together and kissing one another.

Medusa kept an eye on Blackagar’s expression and the way he reacted to all of her touches and advances. He seemed to still be a little rigid, and his movements were still off. He was clearly still flustered and bothered as he moved to please and love his wife. Medusa knew that look, and she knew that he had to feel like he wasn’t obligated to do anything. Medusa eyed his hands, holding him close to her. She had larger sections of her hair wrap around his wrists to bind them together and pin her husband down onto the bed.

She spoke amid his confusion, “Shhhh relax, my dear. You do so much for me, I want to do something for you. That’s right, breathe.” She ran a hand down his chest, softly feeling over his heart. She felt it pounding in his chest. It was partially from the anxiety of being exposed and restrained, she knew he wasn’t the most comfortable with exposure and being vulnerable, but also she could see other emotions in his eyes: thrill, uncertainty, and lust. His body began to loosen further as she had more of her hair caress over his chest, arms, and legs. 

He secretly loved it when Medusa overloaded him with feelings and sensations. Blackagar leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to take in a deep but silent breath. Medusa imagined what his voice would be like and how his whispers, sighs, grunts, moans, laughs, everything would sound. How he would sound if he spoke to her, and how he would sound during sex. Medusa always imagined him with a deep, husky voice to match his physique. She felt a pang of sadness knowing she’d never get to hear them, but quickly pushed the feelings away and focused back to him.

Medusa knew Blackagar shouldn’t speak, he’d built up so much discipline to never utter a single word in order to protect his castle and people. However, she pushed him a little every time they had sex, just to keep it interesting. This time, instead of continuing to caress him and wait for him to get hard from that, she moved her hand around his member and started to stroke him. 

Blackagar bit his lip and arched up slightly, pushing against his wife’s restraints and rocking his hips. Medusa smiled a little. She may not be able to listen to her husband’s expressions, but she loved it when his body language did all the talking for him. When he lost himself to passion were the moments she loved best.

“I hope that feels good, dear. Your body is telling me that it is.” He opened her eyes to give her a little glance. His lips trembled a little. It was his way of letting her know that she needed to slow down or he might slip up. Medusa slowed her pace and watched for his sign, pleased with herself whenever he arched back sharply, the pleasure he felt shocking through him. Medusa kept an eye on everything about Blackagar until she was sure he was erect enough for her.

Medusa flipped her remaining hair back, and a portion of it wrapped around Blackagar’s ankles to keep them spread apart. Of course, he squirmed a little against the strong restraints. He was a man who rarely flaunted or exposed his body to anyone, even if he was beautifully toned and incredibly handsome. But he arrested his efforts quickly, looking up at Medusa and reminded himself that this was his lover and that she would never push him outside his sexual bounds, even if she’d test them.

Medusa cooed as she kissed him and promised, “That’s it...that’s it. I’ll make you feel good. I’ll make you feel happy again love, I love your smile.” She lay her ear on Blackagar’s chest and listened to his fast heartbeat. Then she brushed his nipples to tease him a little before moving backwards and sitting on his stomach. Knowing he was hard, Medusa spread her legs and fingered herself as she sat on him. She moaned and worked quickly on herself, as she could see the need on his face and in his eyes while he watched her touch herself, and she didn’t have the heart to make him wait too long. 

Once she felt like she was wet enough, Medusa moved back further on Blackagar’s body and to his very erect penis. She stroked him once or twice, watching him react, before slowly lowering herself onto him. Medusa moaned out and gently lowered herself onto her husband. She kept a close eye on Blackagar’s face for his tolerance level. He wasn’t able to dictate their pleasure this time, so she was very slow and gentle until she was all the way seated on his lap.

Medusa smiled as she commented on his blush, “I love seeing you like this...so handsome, restrained, and so patient with me. This is why I love you so much.” She leaned forward to kiss Blackagar as she started thrusting. He pulled against her hair, desperate to hold her, but when he couldn’t, he slowly thrust up with his hips. Medusa leaned back and moaned loudly and shamelessly. Blackagar always felt so good inside of her. He made her melt from the inside out as they worked together.

Medusa moaned out and bounced on her husband’s cock as she begged shamelessly, “Yes~! Oh yes~ honey, yes! I love this, I love you!” Blackagar’s breath caught in his throat as he listened to his wife and felt her move on him. He loved her, he loved her so much, and what she was doing for him was shaking him to the core. He wanted to be freed so he could love her properly, begging her with his eyes.

Medusa finally agreed, “Alright~ you’ve...ah!...earned it.” She released all of his limbs from her hair restraints and almost immediately, Blackagar sat up and embraced her. He often made love to her like this, with her in his lap while he buried his face in her chest. Medusa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Blackagar thrusted up and buried his face back into her breasts. He was always gentle with her, and she enjoyed their languid, slow sex. There was no rush. 

Medusa kissed the top of his head and felt the curves of his muscles while he thrusted into her. She smiled the entire time. She moaned out louder to remind Blackagar how much she loved him before wrapping the both of them loosely with her hair. They were wrapped together as Blackagar’s breathing sped up again.

Medusa caressed his hair and his back, telling him, “It's alright...please...don't hold back.” Blackagar looked up at her as he breathed deeply and finches as he did his best to hold his voice back when he came. His toes curled and he held onto her shoulders tightly to quell his urges. Medusa whined softly into his ear as she felt him come within her, filling her with his warmth. Immediately, she captured his lips and gave him a needy kiss.

Medusa pulled back and stroked his cheek and smiled, “Do not let your heart hurt, my love. I am yours and yours alone.” She could see softness and light returning to Blackagar’s eyes, like his confidence and happiness was returning. She'd gotten through to him, and the two were smiling at one another once again as they let the calm come over them.


End file.
